Vacuum packaging appliances that evacuate air from containers holding food are becoming increasingly popular with households for food preservation and storage. The removal of the air delays spoilage and extends the life of the food. The appliances are typically used in conjunction with bag material that constitutes the container holding the food. After the food is inserted in the storage container, the storage container is fitly sealed by applying heat and pressure to the remaining cut edges. A vacuum may be applied to evacuate air from the storage container before it is fully sealed. Still, not all vacuum packaging appliances can repetitively seal multiple storage containers while maintaining consistent seal quality.